Statistical information from a device in storage communication (e.g., through a Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (Serial Attached SCSI, or, SAS) protocol) with a computing platform may be obtained through additional hardware associated with the device. As the statistical information may be associated with performance, the additional hardware may allow for adjustments to time and voltage while collecting pass/fail conditions associated with the device.
Provision of the additional hardware may further necessitate provision of a hardware connector, special cabling, and a translation hub. Further, a computer (e.g., a laptop) may be required to collect data to be displayed (e.g., in the form of an eye pattern). The additional hardware and the components associated therewith may be seen as cumbersome infrastructure and/or an additional expense. Further, the space occupied by the additional components may be a long-term cost adder to the storage environment.
In a typical storage environment, a number of devices may be in storage communication with the computing platform. Therefore, signal integrity measurements between the computing platform and the device in storage communication therewith may be important. However, due to the increase in the number of additional components with the increase in the number of devices, signal integrity measurements in the storage environment may become tedious. Moreover, as the signal integrity measurements are taken external to the device(s) in storage communication with the communication platform, the signal integrity measurements may not be accurate.